theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Split Advantages
} Season 3, Episode 8 } Episode Information Air Date March 29, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The Turning Point Next Episode Unfinished Business Summary Astonished that Nick and Ryan will try to pull off another unexpected confrontation to easily defeat them, Dominic and Destiny warn them that they're not alone and that their fear can easily be sensed by their companions. As Nick replies that vampires won't always be able to defend your battles, Dominic informs him that they don't have to, which leads to Dominic quickly approaching Nick and viviously strikes him in his face. Leading to a deadly night of injuries, Destiny tries to fastly confuse Ryan by infiltrating his position and suddenly Ryan stuns Destiny with a wolfsbane dart which petrifies Destiny. As Dominic continues to struggle with Nick's confused advantages and while viewing his sister subsiding down, Destiny quickly and quietly summons Vincent, which Vincent hears Destiny's cries and pain and decides to alert to her current location, which he brings along Gordon. With wolfsbane darts being implanted into the spine of Dominic and Destiny, Nick and Ryan begin to hover over their nuetralized bodies and begin to laugh at their current position of being weak to defend themselves. Taking Nick's order of carrying their bodies back to their residence, Ryan and Nick soon begin to witness blurry trespasses from unknown vampires that are circulating around them with inevitable speed to view. As they continue to around their surroundings, they soon realize that Destiny's body has been retreated and began to implant more wolfsbane darts in Dominic's back. Screaming out pains of torture, Ryan threatens that he will instantly kill him if no one approaches themselves. Reavealing from a dark alley, Gordon reluctantly states to Ryan and Nick that they're making a bad decision upon the actions. Initiating sarcastic responses, Nick notices that Dominic has been retreated as well and they both look back to Gordon's position, but he appears to have vanished unknowingly. Looking around for further more approaches as they hear the movements of vampires, Nick informs Ryan does he see anything, but no reponse comes from Ryan. As Nick looks to his direction, he notices that Ryan is standing in a nuetralized mode with his heart decapitated of some sort, and apparently Ryan falls down. With cries of heartache, Nick begins to moarn with threats of finding Destiny and Dominic and making them pay by any means necessary. Driving nine hours through the outraegous line of the interstate; Eric, Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden arrive in Chicago, which leaves Eric questioning his past about where he and Kristina use to slaughter dozens of humans a night, due to their lust for blood during the 1920's. Upon their rigorous entrance into a bar that is owned by a charming witch and an old friend to both Eric and Kristina, known as Stella. Eric informs Kristina what are they doing here and what does this have to do with their plan of annihilating the race of all werewolves. Kristina replies in a self-tamed mood of stating that she's taking him a stepback down memory lane into the good old ripper days, which leaves Eric in a sense of questioning. Kristina temporarily dismisses Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden to attend to their own duties until she calls upon them so they may depart for their next destination. Taking their conversation to another nearby venue, Kristina asks Stella are there any known spells that can annihilate an entire species, which grabs Eric's attention quickly. Stella replies and states that she can check through her grimoire, but she doubts that there is a spell that can cause that sort of destruction upon one species, especially werewolves. Stella also mentions to Kristina that even a witch her age and witches back in the earlier centuries has never uncovered a spell such as that. If so, the outcome would be horrindous and there will be only one kind of supernaturals existing today, witches. Eric informs Kristina that nature would not stand for an unbalanced cause such as that and he believes they should be annihilated by instant cause instead of magic getting involved. Stella implies to the both that their own problems are within them only and that she can no longer help them. As Kristina gracefully thanks Stella for her time and recognition, Kristina summons Ethan, Nyla, Hayden, and Faith to inform them that they're departing to Colorado. As Eric follows, he secretly thanks Stella for her scheme of lies to inform Kristina the inaccurate information and gives her his farewell. As Kristina forgets that she hasn't completed the reason why she returned to Chicago, she takes Eric and her coven to a nearby party, where she compels two elegant teenagers and offers them to Eric, which he exotically accepts and drains them both quickly and vividly. Arriving back home, Camille helps Isabella with her luggage to return back into the condo and they begin to discuss what previosly occured out in the mountains of Forks. Isabella states to Camille that when she witness Eric's murderous personality, she almost couldn't recognize whom and what he is for many circumstances. Camille replies that it was the personality endured while he first began to consider human blood as his addiction and how he became the manipulaive and craziest ripper within this world. But Camille begins to bring light to Isabella eyes, as she informs her that the Eric she once knew hasn't completely abandoned her just yet. Camille informed Isabella that Eric has originated a plan to end Kristina's decisive and devious plan once for all. As Isabella begins to listen carefully, Camille explains that not even her will know when Eric will initiate the time when each Old One is to be present at the location he will informed them about. Loving the great news that has been bestowed upon her consciousness, Isabella realizes that she soon will have Eric back. Leaving the residence of The Old Ones, Jamia and Ayana discuss about how they can connect to the spirit world to try to figure out motives on how to annihilate Kristina without physically destroying her, since Eric didn't initiate that in the upcoming plan he established. Jamia implies that even spiritual forces wouldn't know how to deal with her, she also informs Ayana that only an Old One can destroy her and since Eric didn't initiate that proposal, then their's nothing that they can do on that end but deal with her coven when the time is right. As Ayana agrees with her cousin's remarks, she contacts Camille and inform her about their updated plan when the war begins. Knocking on the door constantly, Vincent answers the door which he didn't expect André and Sariah. They both informed Vincent and Destiny (whom is healing from her severe wounds) news that Nick and Ryan are going to kidnap Gordon and execute Dominic and Destiny during an unexpected trap that they were plotting. Interuppting him before any further announcements, Vincent informs André that he already has killed Ryan by extracting his heart, which leaves Nick as their last target to dismiss. André and Sariah becomes astounded at what they already accomplish & asks if they can check up on Gordon to see how he is handling the recent attack upon Nick and Ryan's unattended plot. Upset that she wasn't summoned when Dominic was in need for assistance during the second confrontation between him and Nick, Ariana explains to Dominic that he is the only human/werewolf she deeply cares about and that he can't take matters into his own hands all the time. Which Dominic replies that she can't always rescue him when problems arise and that he must accept what approaches and don't decline a fight when necessary. Ariana explains to him that untriguing actions will get him killed if not performed properly which she also informs Dominic that she knows due to her 2,000 year experience upon the earth. Taking her advice as a current wake-up call, Dominic thanks Ariana, while she continues to aid his wounds and comfort him during the times of heartaching. As newly appointed Honor's Society members, Kate and Michael head to their first assinged meeting where they will deliver their first benediction speech to NYU, which they both have studied constanly for. While driving to the meeting, Michael asks Kate did she really mean what she stated during last nights inaugurational event, which was considered touching to him. Kate replies that when she's around him, her body ignites with so much joy, substanence and peace that she feels like they're inceperable and that nothing or no one can stand against them. Leaving Michael in a speechless occurence, he implies that he currently wouldn't be who he is today, if it wasn't for her showing up into his life and changing his entire personality and ego. Toasting to their accomplishments, they both salute a glass of blood and celebrate as the future comes upon them. Notifying Scott that Camille has returned to town, Matthew and Wesley indicates that Scott and Camille can work if all secrets within' are revealed, so it wouldn't hurt their relationship future wise. They both contact Scott and inform him that if he really likes her, then he would tell her how she feel. Walking up the steps of The Old Ones brownstone condominium, Camille quickly feels the prescense of Scott and quickly opens the door to invite him in to see how he's been since her temporary departure from the city. Scott replies back that he couldn't stop thinking about her and that being around her makes him completely nervous on what to do, think, or say. Before releasing another word, Camille embraces Scott with a kiss and quietly informs him that she knows. As the ending credits approach, the two continue to discuss how they feel about one another. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Enisha Brewster as Stella Soundtrack 1. Tighten Up- The Black Keys 2. Science of Fear- The Temper Trap 3. Wires- Athlete 4. Love My Way- Cruel Black Dove 5. On Melancholy Hill- Gorillaz Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes